Surprising Birthnight
by Lunar Maria
Summary: Hanabusa phoned Ruka in the very wrong time when the daughter of Souen already had a plan to hang out with her bestfriend, Touya Rima but seemed like Hanabusa called for an urgent and not that surprising, Akatsuki had been called too. What was going on? And what kind of plot twist they had in the very end? - This story is written in Bahasa (Indonesian)


**Surprising Birthnight**

"I love him but feels like i've been promised to someone else."

.

.

.

.

Souen Ruka

Touya Rima

Aido Hanabusa

Kain Akatsuki

Kuran Kaname

.

.

Vampire Knight

Matsuri Hino

.

.

[ Bahasa ]

.

.

Kediaman Souen, pukul 9 malam.

"Benar kau tidak ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini?"

Sebuah suara feminim halus yang khas milik sang putri tunggal Souen terdengar melalui kalimat tanya yang gadis berkulit pucat itu ajukan pada sang sahabat, Touya Rima—seorang vampir bangsawan seperti dirinya yang bekerja sebagai model. Kedua iris coklat kopinya masih lekat menatap figur ramping Rima.

Yang bernama Touya Rima itu memberikan sebuah anggukan ringan yang samar sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ruka barusan, "Ya, aku sedang libur hari ini. Kita bisa pergi ke kedai es krim yang ku sebut barusan kapan pun kau mau." Jawabnya dengan kalimat sedikit lebih panjang dan hal itu bukanlah pemandangan yang dapat sering dilihat dari si model _kuudere_.

Merasa tak ada alasan untuk menolak—terlebih ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah lama tak berjumpa selama libur musim panas, Ruka pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan seulas senyum tipis—tipis sekali hingga hampir tak kasat mata, muncul pada kedua belah bibir tipis merah mudanya. "Baiklah." Sahutnya singkat dan saat dia siap akan menitah si supir pribadi untuk menyiapkan kendaraan bagi keduanya, seorang maid kediaman Souen tiba-tiba datang menghampiri sang nona muda berambut _chestnut_ yang _wavy_.

"Ruka- _sama_ , anda ditunggu Tuan Muda Aido di line telepon." Katanya dengan nada yang terdengar hati-hati.

 _Hanabusa?_

Sebelah alis Ruka naik saat mendengar hal tersebut dan tanpa menyahuti laporan maid itu, dirinya kembali menatap si vampir model berambut _ginger_ yang selalu dikuncir twintail, "Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu dan menunggu di dalam, Rima." Ajaknya lalu membalikkan tubuh rampingnya dan kembali berjalan memasuki _mansion_ milik keluarga utama Souen yang besar diikuti dengan langkah Rima di belakang.

Setelah mempersilahkan sang sahabat duduk di salah satu sofa kulit berwarna hitam, dirinya lalu berjalan ke pojok ruang duduk dimana meja telepon paralel berada. Diangkatnya benda berwarna hitam dengan model antik tersebut lalu dia letakkan di dekat daun telinga, "Ini aku. Ada apa?" Ruka bertanya dengan nada angkuhnya—seperti biasa. Kedua bola mata coklat kopinya bergulir untuk melirik Rima yang tengah menikmati secangkir teh mawar hangat yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh para _maid_.

"Rukaa! Cepatlah datang kemari!"

Dan Ruka harus menjauhkan gagang telepon saat suara si sepupu terdengar bergitu nyaring. Serta-merta alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan ekspresi _stoic_ yang selalu melekat pada wajah pucatnya telah menguap entah kemana—telah berganti menjadi sebuah ekspresi jengkel. "Kau tidak perlu berteriak, Hanabusa, aku tidak tuli." Sahut Ruka sengit.

Sedang di atas sofa, Rima hanya melirik melihat keterkejutan yang ditunjukkan oleh tubuh semampai milik Ruka. Kedua bola mata biru _cobalt_ -nya seolah menyiratkan kemakluman karena bukanlah hal yang asing bagi seorang Aido Hanabusa untuk tidak bertingkah demikian—berisik.

"Baik! Baik, maaf tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang. Datanglah ke rumahku malam ini juga." Suara si vampire _blonde_ terdengar lebih pelan namun masih terdengar begitu tergesa.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Ruka menghela nafas dengan halus, sambil memejamkan mata dengan sebelah tangan terlipat di depan tubuh rampingnya, dia kembali menyahuti kalimat si sulung Aido, "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya janji akan pergi bersama Rima malam ini." Jawabnya dan belum sempat dirinya untuk kembali menarik napas, suara Hanabusa kembali terdengar—cepat dan nyaring.

"Rima? Oh, baguslah! Kau juga bisa ajak Rima kemari. Semakin ramai, semakin bagus!"

"Hanabusa!" Ruka kembali menyahut dengan keras namun sepertinya laki-laki yang tengah berbicara dengannya di seberang sana terdengar tak peduli. Hanabusa kembali berbicara.

"Nah, sepertinya Akatsuki sudah tiba—"

"Akatsuki?" Ruka memotong kalimat Hanabusa dengan sebelah alisnya kembali naik dengan ekspresi heran—walau dalam urusan apapun, Hanabusa dan sang putra tunggal Kain itu tidak pernah terpisahkan. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kau meminta semua orang datang dan berkumpul di rumahmu?" Tanyanya karena tak mampu membendung rasa penasaran.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, Ruka, sebaiknya kau bergegas kemari dan ah, jangan lupa ajak Rima. _Ja!_ "

"H-Hanabusa—!" dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Dengan jengkel, kembali dia letakkan gagang telepon lalu berbalik sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Alisnya bertautan—sebal juga heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rima dengan nada datarnya yang khas sambil masih menggenggam cangkir porselen teh mawarnya. Kedua bola matanya memindai wajah pucat sang sahabat. Jelas tergambar _mood_ gadis berambut _wavy_ itu tengah buruk setelah berbicara dengan si vampir _blonde_.

Ruka kembali menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk mengenyahkan kejengkelannya. "Hanabusa meminta kita untuk datang ke rumahnya sekarang." Jawab Ruka lalu menatap Rima dengan tatapan meminta pertimbangan, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yang ditanya diam sejenak lalu mengendikkan bahu sekilas. "Hn, terserah kau saja, Ruka, kalau kau ingin kita pergi ke rumah Hanabusa malam ini, mungkin kita bisa pergi ke kedai es krim itu lain kali." jawabnya—jelas bermaksud untuk menyerahkan keputusan sepenuhnya pada gadis yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya itu.

Hening sejenak, baik Ruka pun tampak masih menimbang. Sejak kecil dirinya terbiasa diikut-sertakan Hanabusa dalam aktivitas-aktivitas dadakan yang laki-laki itu lakukan dan anehnya, dia sendiri bahkan tak bisa mengelak dan kerap terlibat di dalamnya termasuk Kain Akatsuki, sepupunya yang juga sangat dekat dengan Hanabusa sejak keduanya masihlah sangat kecil. Ruka kembali menghela napas dengan halus, merasa berat juga untuk mengabaikan permintaan Hanabusa lalu kembali dia tatap si vampir model yang sepertinya telah menandaskan secangkir teh mawar hangatnya, "Ku rasa kita bisa pergi ke kedai es krim yang kau maksud lain kali, Rima. Kau tidak keberatan datang bersamaku ke rumah Hanabusa bukan?" tanyanya.

Sebelah tangan Rima terangkat lalu membenahi letak poni _ginger_ -nya yang sebenarnya selalu tampak rapi. Vampir model itu lalu menganggukkan kepala, "Tentu saja tidak."—dan rencana kedua gadis vampir bangsawan muda itu pun secara resmi berubah haluan.

Kediaman Aido tampak cukup lengang, beberapa _maid_ dan _butler_ datang menyambut kedatangan dua gadis vampir bangsawan itu dengan gestur sopan dan senyum ramah—yang sama sekali tak mendapat perhatian khusus bagi kedua gadis vampir tersebut. Didikan aristokrat yang telah mereka dapatkan dan rampung mereka pelajari secara tak langsung membuat keduanya tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang angkuh dan tidak pedulian. Strata dan kelas begitu jelas tampak di dalam dunia para _immortal_ penghisap darah ini.

Setelah diantarkan ke sebuah ruangan berdaun pintu dua buah yang tinggi dan lebar—yang setahu Ruka adalah ruang kerja Tuan Besar Aido, para _butler_ lalu membukakan pintu besar tersebut sebagai jalan bagi kedua gadis berwajah _stoic_ itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan remang minim pencahayaan dimana Aido Hanabusa nyaris kehabisan kesabaran menunggu kedua teman perempuannya—yang berada di kelas yang sama, Night Class, kelas yang digelar khusus pada malam hari untuk para vampir, datang memenuhi panggilannya dan ketika batang hidung kedua gadis itu tampak, dengan cepat Hanabusa bangkit dari duduknya—berjalan berderap menghampiri mereka dengan wajah lega, namun sebal juga. "Baguslah kalian benar-benar datang, Kita hampir kehabisan waktu!" katanya dengan cepat. Tampak raut frustasi tergambar pada wajah laki-laki beriris safir itu.

Ruka tidak langsung melepas _coat_ berwarna kremnya. Kedua tangannya kembali terlipat di depan tubuh dan dengan tatapan angkuh dan kesal, dia balas tatapan gusar Hanabusa—mengherankan. "Kami sudah di sini dan sekarang kami menuntut sebuah penjelasan darimu, Hanabusa." Sahut Ruka dengan nada separuh mengancam. Kedua bola mata coklat kopinya bergulir ke samping, melirik figur tinggi seorang laki-laki yang tengah berdiri menyandarkan punggung dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan tubuh tegapnya di sudut ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya sang raja malam. Ketenangan yang tak terbaca dengan sepasang iris emas dan rambut merah bata yang berantakan—itu Kain Akatsuki, sepupunya. Tatapan laki-laki itu selalu tajam dan serius dan Ruka selalu menemukan dirinya secara refleks memalingkan pandangan bila dia dapatkan tatapan serupa dari Akatsuki—terkadang merasa sedang diobservasi dan dirinya kerap merasa cemas kalau saja benar Akatsuki sebenarnya mampu membaca isi hati dan pikirannya—yang selalu didominasi oleh figur seorang laki-laki kelas atas yang begitu memukau.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun ayahku yang ke-600 tahun!" sahut Hanabusa cepat saat merasakan atmosfir yang tiba-tiba berubah hening saat kedua tatapan _gloomy_ Ruka bertemu dengan tatapan _solemn_ milik si sepupu dekat, Akatsuki. Dia berdeham halus lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dengan kedua bahu terangkat. Dia lirik Akatsuki sekilas lalu kembali menaruh fokus pada gadis vampir berkulit pucat di depannya, "Dan aku ingin membuat pesta kejutan untuknya."

Mendengar suara si vampir blonde, dirinya kembali mengalihkan tatapannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat otaknya telah sempurna mencerna kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Hanabusa, "Lalu?"

Hanabusa terkekeh saat mendapati reaksi skeptis dari gadis itu. Dirinya lalu berjalan menghampiri gadis vampir lainnya, Touya Rima yang tengah memperhatikan beberapa perkakas bangunan dan perlengkapan dekorasi ruangan untuk pesta. "Bantu aku menghias ruangan kerjanya." Kata Hanabusa sambil meraih sebuah pita berwarna merah. Dia kembali menatap dua sepupunya itu sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan "Ayolah."

"Hn, _mendokusai_." Gumam Rima sambil mengeluarkan sekotak Pocky dari dalam saku _coat_ -nya. Bahkan si vampir model selalu tampak malas dan enggan untuk terlibat dalam aktivitas apapun.

Hanabusa pun kini sibuk membujuk si vampir model untuk mau membantunya. Dia rentangkan pita-pita beraneka warna di depan kedua iris biru _cobalt_ milik Rima, berharap hal tersebut dapat menarik sedikit perhatian gadis maniak Pocky tersebut.

Melihat keriuhan yang kembali tercipta, Ruka hanya bisa menghela nafas halus. Merasa sudah tidak bisa lagi menghindar, dirinya lalu bermaksud untuk meraih perlengkapan dekorasi lain namun sebuah suara berat khas milik seorang laki-laki yang terdengar begitu familiar tiba-tiba terdengar. Kedua iris coklat kopinya melebar saat menatap figur jangkung Akatsuki melintas di sampingnya.

"Ku kira hanya aku yang diseret sendirian untuk datang kemari." Akatsuki membuka suara dengan nada ringan. Seulas senyum—seringai tipis sebenarnya, muncul di wajahnya, tak begitu memperdulikan reaksi kaget yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis berkulit pucat yang kecantikannya digadang-gadang sebagai lambang keelokan sosok wanita aristokrat sejati, sang putri tunggal Souen lah yang dia maksud. Sebelah tangannya seperti biasa dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Dua kancing kemejanya selalu dia biarkan terbuka dan sebelah tangannya yang lain tampak sesekali mengacak ataupun menarik rambut merah batanya ke belakang saat menjuntai ke dahi. Sebuah palu kecil menarik perhatiannya lalu dia raih. _Ruangan ini harus diapakan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati sambil menatap isi ruangan kerja sang kepala keluarga Aido.

Mendengar itu, Ruka hanya mendengus pelan. Turut diraihnya sebuah kertas warna dan sebuah gunting kertas—terpikir untuk membuat untaian rantai kertas warna-warni untuk mendekorasi ruangan ini supaya tampak lebih meriah. Ruka pun mulai menggunting kertas-kertas tersebut, "Aku dan Rima sampai harus membatalkan rencana kami." Sahut Ruka dengan raut masih sebal. Harus melakukan sesuatu dengan mendadak adalah salah satu hal yang paling tidak dia suka.

Kedua iris keemasan milik Akatsuki kembali terfokus pada figur ramping milik gadis berambut panjang dan _wavy_ itu, lalu sebuah kekehan ringan terdengar darinya. "Tipikal Hanabusa. Siapapun tahu akan hal itu, Ruka." Sahutnya lalu berinisiatif untuk mulai menguntai jalinan rantai kertas dengan cara direkatkan dengan lem—setelah mengetahui maksud Ruka menggunting kertas-kertas itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil memanjang.

Berusaha untuk tidak membuat aktivitas observasinya tampak kentara, sesekali Hanabusa melirik ke arah dua sepupu dan sahabatnya sejak kecil di sudut ruangan lainnya—Akatsuki dan Ruka, yang tampak mulai sibuk menyiapkan dekorasi untuk menghiasi ruangan kerja ayahnya.

Belasan waktu telah berlalu, bahkan sebentar lagi akan mulai memasuki angka puluhan dan sudah begitu banyak hal yang terjadi diantara mereka. Saat itu ketiganya masih berusia 5 tahunan, baginya Ruka hanya seorang anak perempuan penganggu yang menyebalkan. Semua hal yang awalnya berotasi pada dirinya seketika berbalik berpusat pada sosok sang putri tunggal Souen. Mulai dari perhatian ibunya, para maid dan butler yang terang saja langsung memperlakukan Ruka bak satu-satunya bangsawan yang harus dipuja, bahkan hingga perhatian Akatsuki pun berhasil direbut oleh anak perempuan itu. Koleksi-koleksi miniatur keretanya yang dengan susah payah dia kumpulkan dan dirawat harus dia relakan untuk dibawa pulang oleh Ruka. Protes keras pun segera dia layangkan dan tak segan dia tunjukkan rasa tak sukanya pada Ruka namun respon yang dia dapatkan telak menamparnya; dengan tenang ibunya meminta Hanabusa untuk membiarkan Ruka membawa benda-benda koleksinya yang kebetulan anak perempuan itu suka, juga reaksi Akatsuki yang menganggap seolah hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang perlu diributkan.

"Tenanglah, kau bisa beli yang lebih mahal dan bagus lagi, Hanabusa." Sahut Akatsuki saat itu.

Dan lambat laun, ' _penjajahan_ ' yang dilakukan sang putri tunggal Souen semakin keterlaluan saja. Bahkan dengan lantang Ruka mengklaim Kain Akatsuki sebagai sahabatnya dan hanya dia sajalah yang boleh bermain dengan anak laki-laki berambut merah bata itu. Seharian penuh kedua tangan mungil Ruka bergelayut pada lengan Akatsuki—menyeret sepupu terdekatnya itu ke sana kemari dan sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk bermain bersama Akatsuki. Satu malam pun habis dipakai sang putra sulung Aido itu untuk menangis dan mengamuk—begitu jengkel dan sebal akan sikap angkuh dan congkak milik Ruka.

Namun semakin banyak waktu yang mereka lalui, semakin jauh dirinya mengenal Ruka dan Akatsuki melalui masa pendewasaan yang masih terus berjalan, ada satu hal yang disadari oleh Hanabusa; perhatian yang diberikan Akatsuki untuk Ruka dan untuk dirinya terasa jauh berbeda dan Hanabusa sama sekali tidak merasa jengkel akan hal itu—aneh sekali, karena mungkin cara Akatsuki memandang dirinya dan Ruka lah yang membuatnya merasa demikian.

 _Akatsuki menyukai Ruka_.

Dan sejak dia sadar akan hal itu, maka semakin intens lah aktivitas observasinya pada kedua vampir muda itu dan apa yang cukup menjadi perhatiannya adalah—

 _Sepertinya perasaan Akatsuki tidak akan disambut oleh Ruka_.

Satu sosok lain hadir di tengah-tengah mereka kembali membuat distraksi kecil yang mengubah haluan perasaan masing-masing.

Dialah sang putra vampir _pureblood_ bermarga Kuran yang dengan sukses merebut seluruh atensi Ruka dan begitu saja membuatakan matanya. Pesona sang pureblood memang tidak diragukan, bahkan Hanabusa yang awalnya menunjukkan sikap tak senang—yang sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu Ruka, untuk sang putra pureblood pun akhirnya ikut terpesona dan jatuh cinta pada sosok karismatik pada diri calon raja vampir itu.

Walaupun cinta yang dia rasakan jelas berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan rasa cinta yang dimiliki Ruka untuk Kuran Kaname, sang _pureblood_ Kuran. Rasa cinta ini jelas adalah sebagai bentuk dedikasi tak berujung yang sebesar mungkin dia berikan untuk melayani sang _pureblood_. Hanabusa paham dan sadar betul akan hal itu. Hanabusa akhirnya menghela napas—sama sekali belum paham akan arti cinta sesungguhnya, termasuk perasaan yang dirasakan oleh dua makhluk berlawanan jenis saat jatuh cinta walaupun pembawaan Hanabusa yang kerap terlihat bak seorang _casanova_ sejati telah sukses merebut hati banyak gadis bahkan wanita-wanita paruh baya—baik para siswi Night Class dan Day Class ataupun kolega-kolega ayahnya pun terpesona dengan tingkah Hanabusa yang menawan hati—mampu merebut simpati. Tak ayal dirinya mendapat julukan _Idol-senpai_ sedangkan Akatsuki sendiri—yang oleh sikap acuh tak acuh, si sepupu dekatnya itu pun tak terhindar dari hal serupa. _Wild-senpai_ adalah julukan untuk Akatsuki dengan pembawaannya yang cuek dan _badass_. Baru saja dirinya hendak berbalik untuk menghindari lirikan Akatsuki yang sepertinya menangkap sinyal dari tatapan intensnya, sebuah rasa sakit seperti sengatan membuatnya berjengit kaget sambil mengaduh.

"Ahh, Rima?!" Hanabusa melotot menatap si vampir model yang lalu mengacungkan sebuah jarum jahit. Setitik darah muncul di ujung telunjuknya—dan segera saja dia kecup dan hisap sebelum aromanya menguar kemana-mana.

Dengan tampang inosen—seolah menusuk jari orang lain dengan jarum bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang tidak terpuji, Rima hanya mengerjapkan mata sambil menatap Hanabusa dengan tatapan datarnya, "Hn?" dan bukannya dia tidak menyadari akan aktivitas Hanabusa barusan tapi setidaknya laki-laki itu harus tahu kalau menatap orang lain dengan tatapan penuh selidik itu jelaslah bukan tindakan yang sopan, bahkan dapat membuat orang lain merasa tak nyaman. Maka berinisiatif lah dia untuk mendistraksi aktivitas aneh Hanabusa walau dengan cara yang sama tidak sopannya—Rima tidak peduli, dan bukan Hanabusa saja yang sepertinya sadar akan 'apa' yang terjadi. Dalam diam, dirinya pun mengobservasi sekitarnya, termasuk pada diri Kain Akatsuki yang bisa dikatakan tidak memiliki hubungan terlalu dekat dengannya namun Rima mengerti akan tatapan yang kerap ditunjukkan Akatsuki pada Ruka, karena Rima sendiri pun sering mendapatkan tatapan serupa dari seorang vampir berdarah campuran _pureblood_ dan bangsawan, Shiki Senri yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya—seorang vampir model yang juga sama seperti dirinya. Dia tahu, ada cinta di sana, namun dirinya tidak terlalu berniat untuk mencampuri urusan yang bukan menjadi kewajibannya. Di usia yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak angka puluhan, dirinya yakin—baik bagi dirinya sendiri, Shiki maupun sahabat-sahabatnya itu pastilah sudah mampu untuk merencanakan hal apapun yang menurut mereka baik untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Kegaduhan lain kembali tercipta. Ruka hanya menghela nafas melihat Hanabusa yang tengah separuh merengek—memprotes perlakuan jahil Rima sedang si vampir model masih dengan tampang berekspresi datar malah kembali menitahkan laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu untuk kembali merentangkan pita yang akan dibubuhi dengan hiasan bunga dengan cara dijahit satu per satu.

Nyaris dua jam, waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk mendekorasi ruangan kerja milik sang kepala keluarga Aido. Saat itu Ruka dan Rima tengah mengumpulkan sisa-sisa dekorasi ke belakang pintu ketika seorang maid datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, mengabarkan bahwa sang tuan besar telah kembali pulang. Tak peduli dengan penjelasan lanjutan dari maid itu, Hanabusa dengan sigap lalu bersembunyi di balik pintu sambil memegang sebuah _confetti_ dan pelontar pita bersama Akatsuki, sedang Ruka dan Rima sendiri diminta untuk bersembunyi di belakang punggung mereka.

 _Saat-saat yang mendebarkan!_ Pikir Hanabusa tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum lebar menanti objek tunggal kejutannya.

Melihat itu, baik Ruka, Rima dan Akatsuki hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum namun dalam hati senang juga bisa melakukan kegiatan bersama seperti ini.

Suara langkah kaki pun terdengar, semakin lama semakin jelas. Alis Hanabusa bertautan, tak sabar menanti kedatangannya ayahnya dan begitu pintu berdaun dua yang lebar itu terbuka, dengan segera dia bunyikan _confetti_ sedang yang lainnya segera menarik pelontar pita.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN AYAH!"

Ringan saja, pita beraneka warna dengan potongan-potongan kertas berwarna-warni terlempar ke udara dan mengenai kepala sang kepala keluarga Aido dan—"KANAME-SAMA?" Hanabusa terlonjak kaget dan bukan hanya dirinya saja yang dibuat kaget akan kehadiran sang _pureblood_ , namun ketiga vampir bangsawan muda lainnya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Figur seorang pria muda berambut coklat mahoni itu tampak memejamkan sebelah mata saat pita-pita yang dilontarkan oleh para vampir bangsawan muda barusan turut mengenai dirinya. Kaget juga namun pembawaannya yang tenang membuatnya selau tampak mampu menguasai keadaan. Sang _pureblood_ akhirnya hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Hanabusa, "Maaf, kejutan kalian jadi gagal karna kehadiranku." Katanya dengan suara karismatik bernada ramah—seperti biasa. Kedua iris kemerahannya tampak lebih gelap malam itu.

Sang kepala keluarga Aido yang tak lain adalah ayah Hanabusa tertawa ringan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala sang putra "Ah, ini mengejutkan. Sungguh, terimakasih Hanabusa." Kedua iris safir pria paruh baya itu lalu beralih menatap kehadiran vampir bangsawan muda yang lain, "Bahkan kalian pun ada di sini. Terimakasih atas kejutannya, Tuan Muda Kain, Nona Muda Souen, Nona Muda Touya, aku sangat terharu." Kata sang kepala keluarga Aido dengan senyuman ramah, persis seperti milik Hanabusa.

Kedua bola mata keemasaan milik Akatsuki lalu beralih dari figur sang _pureblood_ kini melirik seorang gadis berambut _chestnut wavy_ yang sama sekali tak berkedip saat menatap siapa yang muncul di ambang pintu; sosok yang dicintai oleh dia yang dicintai olehnya—lingkaran setan yang begitu dramatis.

Melihat ketersimaan Ruka pada sosok seorang Kuran Kaname, membuat Akatsuki diam dan memilih untuk kembali mengamati. Sebuah senyum tipis yang samar dan cepat dia tujukan pada diri sendiri—menertawai perasaan konyol semacam ini. Malam yang memang penuh _kejutan_.

"Kaname- _sama_?" Ruka berjalan menghampiri sang _pureblood_ yang sedang meladeni permintaan maaf dari Hanabusa dan sang kepala keluarga Aido itu sendiri—menyapa dia yang bahkan tampak berjuta kali lipat lebih indah dari mahluk lainnya. Cinta pertamanya, Kuran Kaname dan sikap impulsifnya kerap begitu saja muncul bila dirinya tengah berhadapan dengan sang _pureblood_ berwajah sangatlah tampan itu. Dapat dirasakannya, pipinya mulai memanas dengan semburat kemerahan tipis yang muncul pada kedua pipi pucatnya, juga debaran jantung yang berkali-kali lipat terasa lebih cepat. Dia begitu mencintai dan memuja sosok sang _pureblood_ —disebut buta pun dirinya bahkan dia tak peduli.

Mendengar suara feminim halus yang cukup akrab di telinganya, Kaname sedikit memutar tubuh tinggi tegapnya dan kedua iris merah gelapnya dapat dengan mudah menangkap sosok ramping sang putri tunggal Souen. Tatapan _gloomy_ yang acuh tak acuh yang sering ditampilkan oleh gadis itu melalui kedua bola mata coklat kopinya kini berubah 180 derajat—bukan lagi sebuah tatapan angkuh yang kerap diberikan oleh gadis itu pada sekitarnya, melainkan sebuah tatapan penuh harap yang hanya ditujukan pada dirinya. Kaname pun bukanlah seorang pribadi yang bodoh, bukan pula tidak peka; dirinya tentu sadar betul akan perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya namun di matanya, hubungan di antara keduanya hanya lah sebatas tuan dan pelayan. Tatapannya beralih ke sosok laki-laki jangkung yang berdiri sedikit jauh di belakang—sosok satu-satunya yang sama sekali tidak tertarik akan kehadirannya di ruangan ini, Kain Akatsuki. Kedua iris kemerahannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam dan serius dari kedua iris keemasan sang putra tunggal Kain. Ketenangan seorang Kain Akatsuki memanglah tidak mudah untuk dibaca walaupun itu bukan berarti mustahil untuk dilakukan, namun lagi-lagi dirinya seolah mampu membaca pikiran laki-laki berambut merah bata itu; sikap waspada penuh curiga tiap kali Ruka menghampiri ataupun berada di dekatnya, dan Kaname paham akan hal itu—Akatsuki pun merasakan hal yang sama untuk Ruka dengan apa yang dirasakan Ruka untuknya.

Kaname tahu Ruka mencintainya dan secara bersamaan dia juga tahu _kemana_ gadis vampir bangsawan itu akan kembali pada akhirnya—Kaname sendiri cukup memperhitungkan keberadaan seorang Kain Akatsuki di dalam lingkaran ini.

Ruka mencintai Kuran Kaname namun Ruka juga telah dijanjikan untuk bersama dengan yang lain. Cepat atau lambat, segala hal yang ada di dunia ini akan kembali pada takdirnya.

Malam yang seharusnya menjadi kejutan bagi sang kepala keluarga Aido seorang akhirnya menjadi kejutan bagi semua yang hadir di sana. Hanabusa ternyata telah menyiapkan jamuan makan malam di ruang makan. Dengan senang hati Ruka dan Hanabusa mengekori langkah sang _pureblood_ yang tengah bercengkrama ringan dengan sang kepala keluarga Aido.

Merasa seperti sedang diamati, Akatsuki lalu menolehkan kepalanya. Dia mengerjap heran saat mendapati siapa yang berada di sampingnya. Touya Rima-lah yang tengah menatapnya. Dia lalu menatap Rima tepat di kedua bola mata biru _cobalt_ milik si vampir model, "Ada apa, Touya?" tanyanya dengan suara _raspy_ yang berat.

Masih mendaratkan tatapannya pada sosok jangkung di sampingnya, Rima berusaha untuk mencerna keadaan yang sebenarnya dapat dengan jelas dia pahami—drama sederhana yang terjadi di antara teman-temannya itu. Akhirnya dia hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas sambil kembali memalingkan pandangannya—menatap punggung Ruka dan Hanabusa secara bergantian, dan dengan nada datar dia menyahuti pertanyaan Akatsuki.

"Hn, _betsuni_."

— —

Note : Soon i'll post this ff literally written in English. Thanks for reading. Kindly leaving some reviews will be much appreciated for the further story. See you next time!


End file.
